


Better With You

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, homophobia because high school sucks, mentions of The Locker deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Kim's locker gets vandalized after her relationship with Trini goes public.





	Better With You

Kim sighed as she walked to her locker in the morning, noticing something written across the door.  _Not again._ Three large letters scrawled in thick marker: GAY.

“Those bitches.”

Kim spun around when she heard Trini’s voice behind her, she opened her mouth to speak, but only managing to shake her head.  There were too many people around for Trini to rip the door off the wall again.

“That’s it,” Trini muttered, taking off down the hall.

“Wait.  Trini, wait,” Kim called, chasing after her girlfriend, who had stopped by the group of cheerleaders.

“What the hell is your problem, huh?” Trini demanded.

“Sorry, do we know you?” Amanda asked Trini.

“You know her,” Trini said, motioning back towards Kim.

Amanda laughed.  “Right.  Angel Grove’s new lesbian couple. How could I forget?  I can’t believe you were on the cheer squad,” she said, looking at Kim now.  “How many times did you look at us while we changed in the locker room?”

“She didn’t look at you,” Trini said.  “She’s got better taste than that.”

Harper gave Trini a once over.  “You sure about that?”

Trini mirrored Harper’s look.  “Yeah.  I’m sure.”

“Trini, just drop it,” Kim urged.

“Yeah, Trini,” Amanda drawled.  “You better listen to your girlfriend.”

Trini didn’t look at Kim, not taking her eyes off Amanda and Harper until she felt Kim’s hand in hers, pulling her away from the confrontation.

Kim put her arm around Trini when she finally turned away from the cheerleaders. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Trini shook her head.  “I should’ve thought about this.  I should’ve known they’d do this to you.”

“How would you have known?”

“Because people suck.  All of them.”

Kim raised her eyebrow.  “Everyone?”

Trini nodded.  “Except for you, me, three guys, a tiny robot, and a talking wall.”

Kim glanced back at the group of girls who used to be her friends.  “I was like them.  I would have made some poor kid’s life hell. I mean, I don’t know if I would have done it myself but if one of them had the idea, I would have just gone along with it.  I wouldn’t have stopped them, I might have even helped.”

Trini shrugged.  “People can change.  Some don’t, some do.  Just proves you’re better off without them.”

“Yeah, I am.” Kim kissed her quickly.

Trini smiled against Kim’s lips then took her hand.  “Come on, there might be something we can use to clean your locker in the art room.”


End file.
